


goodbye sweet angel

by chumpi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Caring Josh Dun, Death, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Josh Dun is a superhero, M/M, Murder, Sad Tyler Joseph, Superheroes, Supervillains, Tyler Joseph is a supervillain, tyler dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: prompt**"Looking up at the man about to kill me I realized something. I wasn't the hero in this story. I was the villain, and no one would mourn when I was gone. They would dance and sing on my grave and I'd be remembered for only the hate I had caused."





	goodbye sweet angel

Tyler looks up at the blue-haired man, and reality hits him like a swift punch (or maybe Spooky had just punched him, he couldn’t tell, but he knew for sure that his jaw ached and his mind begged for peace). He’s going to die. The idea of it comes quick to him and it makes him want to curl up in a ball and sleep for a thousand years long, but he can’t, because He’s. Going. To. Die. And he’s, well, he’s no hero in any means either, he won’t be given the mercy that most others are granted with, he’s going to die here on this day, in the middle of the city with thousands of spectators and, nobody will ever mourn. Nobody will shed a tear when his lifeless body hits the ground with a heavy thud, nobody will let out a cry of grief at his funeral, and nobody will break down into pieces when his body is lowered into the cold, unforgiving ground. Children will sing and dance on his grave and there’s nothing he can ever do about it, because here, on his knees, he isn’t the feared “Blurryface” anymore, he’s no destroyer of worlds and murderer of thousands, he’s no supposed ‘manic serial killer’ and dangerous fugitive, he’s simply Tyler Joseph. A young man with a decidedly normal past, if you excluded the experiments and therapy sessions that is. 

 

Tyler tilts his head upwards, Spooky has his hand raised above him, and he’s holding a knife of sorts. The metal reflects hot rays of sunlight that beam down into Tyler’s honey-eyes and he squints and lets his head fall back down. If he’s going to die here today, and like this, he refuses to give Spooky the satisfaction of knowing the pain that’s coursing through Tyler’s veins. 

 

His whole body shudders and he can feel Spooky’s vice-like grip tightening around his bicep to the point where it stings like a flow of molten lava through his veins. His mind flashes back to his mother, how disappointed she’d be in him. That woman had raised him and saved him, and now here he was, about to be killed for his millions of sins. She’d be so, goddamn ashamed. 

 

Before he can stop himself, heavy sobs are wracking his frail, bruised body, tears are pouring down his flushed cheeks like heavy rainfall and his head is screaming at him. The pain is almost unbearable and he can’t stop _sobbing._

 

Tyler knows how pathetic he must look, knelt down in front of a might hero, sobbing his poor, blackened heart out, but he assumes most people don’t care- and why would they? 

 

He’s killed thousands of their race with his bare hands, not even batting an eye as their lives drain from their bodies and they slump down from his grasp. He’s a monster, and sometimes the monsters under the bed need to be taken care of. But he can’t look up, he doesn’t want to see the venomous look Spooky is giving him and lets his eyes clench shut. If it’s to prevent the tears or to prevent himself witnessing his impending doom, he doesn’t know, and doesn't bother trying to know. 

 

But then strong arms are wrapping around his middle, and his head is being forced against somebody else’s toned chest. Warm, reassuring whispers are being mumbled into his ear and it’s oddly comforting, despite the situation at hand. He tries his damned best to push away at whoever is crowding into his space but those arms are relentless, simply tugging Tyler closer in and rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

 

Despite his attempts to act ‘tough’, and push away, he feels himself melting into what he assumes to be Spooky’s chest, letting out short hiccups as he tries his best to control his breathing again. Tyler himself can’t really comprehend what’s going on, because why would Spooky have not killed him? Was it because Tyler cried? This shouldn’t be happening. 

 

Almost all of Tyler’s ‘victims’ cried and he had never once shown compassion and let them go, even when it was a pregnant woman crying about the two children growing inside her, he had still pulled the trigger. But maybe, that’s why he wasn’t a hero because- he had never even thought about letting somebody go away unscathed, he would have been viewed as ‘weak’, being unable to kill somebody, and he couldn’t have that. He had to appear tough in the eyes of others or his life would slowly crumble away. What good was a named ‘villain’ if they couldn’t kill one person? And he certainly wasn’t a hero (quite obviously), and Tyler wasn’t planning on letting go the title of the Earth’s resident ‘villain’ very soon. 

 

Or he hadn’t been. 

 

Tyler barely notices when there’s the barrel of a gun being pressed against his temple, he’s far too invested in the soft shapes Spooky is tracing into his back in a comforting manner. His eyes are slipping closed and he almost feels like falling asleep against the other man. He feels peaceful, for the first time in his life, he feels at peace with himself. The foreign feeling is much different from when he used to get a kick out of watching people die, or when he was able to feel the pain that other’s felt, despite it being something he definitely enjoyed quite thoroughly. 

 

He almost misses when Spooky whispers that his name is “Joshua Dun,” and that “he hopes that one day they’ll meet each other again and they’ll be the best of friends.”   
Tyler simply nods and takes his last breath against _Josh’s_ shoulder as a bullet is shot right through his head, and he slumps forwards. 

 

Josh cradles his dying body close, and Tyler had been wrong about everything that he had thought before, because Josh _does_ shed a tear when Tyler’s lifeless form slumps forwards; Josh _does_ let out a sharp cry of grief at his funeral, where he’s stood off to the side in a black suit and tie; and Josh _does_ break down into a sobbing heap when Tyler’s body is lowered (as gently as possible) into the cold ground. 

 

He mourns the loss of a fellow human; he mourns the loss of an _friend._


End file.
